Love Jane, Love Maura
by RandILLBFF
Summary: Jane and Maura are an ordinary couple that does extraordinary things. This is the story of their relationship. it is really just fluff, and 'drama' more like Jane being the 'superhero' I am not finished, I have only just begun to write this multi-chapter fan-fiction story. Please leave me criticism/any comment.
1. Officially

**Characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**Thank you for clicking on this one, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"I, I don't know what or how to answer that Jane." Maura had been expecting that question to come up despite wanting it to be asked nonetheless.

"Maur, listen to me," Jane persisted, "we have known each other 5 years now. Don't tell me that you don't know who I am. I am right here. Always have been always will be. I am Jane, I am a woman, I am a Detective and I love you. Think about this, think about us. Please? I am telling you, you won't regret anything."

Maura was thinking to herself about the past time spent with her best friend. Jane is always there, as is she. She is a woman, as is she, and she loves Jane. She knew her answer to the question that the two were scared of. Maura answered, "Yes. Yes, Jane I agree that there should be an 'us'."

A smile swept across Jane's face as she let out, "I won't let you down."

"I know. Jane, I do know you. I want you to know that I love you, I have always loved you but never realized that I love you a lot more than I initially thought I did," Maura rambled, "I do feel silly talking like this but I really can't find the correct words to describe my feeling right now."

"I have the great Doctor Isles speechless? How did this happen?" Jane pointed out. "Then show me." Jane flashed her Rizzoli smile as she pulled Maura in closer, though slowly allowing for room for the ME to pull away. Quickly though, Maura closed the distance between the two woman placing her lips on Jane's.

"Breathless, Detective." Maura inhaled for a breath, breathing in Jane's scent while in her arms was overwhelming to Maura.

"Maura Isles, would you like you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Jane formally asked her new girlfriend.

"Yes, Jane I would love to. What time?" Maura asked.

"Well, because we only get home at like 5:30, and tomorrows my turn to drive, maybe we can go separately, and I'll pick you up at your house at 7?" Jane thought out loud while answering the question.

"Sound like a date. Where will you be taking me, Jane?" Maura was curious. She knew where the men Jane dated took her, but she never knew where Jane took people on dates.

"I'm not going to tell you, Maur. That would ruin our first date. No way, I'm not going to do that. However, it is 10:00, so I am going to go home," Jane explained, "but I love you," She kissed Maura on the lips again, "and I will see you tomorrow."

Both woman smiled as Maura responded, "Goodbye Jane. Love you"

* * *

The next morning the two women met at the front of the BPD. Jane immediately spoke, "Hey beautiful, how was your night?"

"Already using pet names, are we?" Maura laughed, "and my night was amazing. I acquired a girlfriend, and never thought that would ever happen. I couldn't sleep very well, but I soon got over it and fell asleep. How are you, Jane?"

Jane smiled at the thought of the previous night. She had loved the ME for years now, but never thought that the love was requited. When, it turns out that is exactly what the ME thought as well.

I couldn't be better. I have everything now." Jane said in hopes to prove her love to Maura. By then, the two were in the Elevator and about to part ways. They dropped and untwined their hands together while both saying at the same time, "See you."

Jane continued up to the bullpen and greeted Korsak, Frost, and Breckner, a new female detective. All surprised at her happy-go-lucky tone, Breckner spoke up, "Rizzoli, I see we are happy today."

Jane smiled at the younger Detective, "Yeah, because I am. I am actually coo-ing over my girlfriend."

"Wait, girlfriend? Does the Doc know about her?" Korsak said, confused. He knew the Detective for a while and would think he would know who she is dating.

"Wha- No! Korsak…. I'm sure she knows. She did say yes when I asked her to be my girlfriend." Jane said.

Then Breckner continued, "Doc? Oh, you mean Doctor Isles?" She got a nod, I thought you were already dating…" Breckner became awkward, realizing that her word choice wasn't her strongest choice.

Sensing the feeling, Jane said, "Breckner, you are luck you are a good Detective. Trust me, you are not alone. People always think were dating anyway. See," Jane emphasized Korsak and Frost, "look, they are not surprised at all." To which Breckner smiled.

"Not really, Janie, I mean we all knew you would get together at some point." Korsak stated.

Frost jumped and pulled out his phone. After he read the screen, he turned to Korsak, "We got a case, got to go." Korsak had recently been promoted, leaving Jane as the Sgt. Det. With Frost and Breckner as the Detectives.

"I'll go get Maur." Jane said excitedly, hurrying away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I appreciate it.**

** Please review/comment /give constructive criticism.**


	2. ARAP

**Hello Readers, **

**1. Please tell me if this needs clarifying.**

**2. Rizzoli and Isles belongs to Janet Tamaro, Tess Gerritsen and TNT **

**3. Please tell me if you think the formatting is a little bit off.**

**4. Read on...**

* * *

"Maur, we are at a crime scene, in front of a dead body. I don't think now is the best time to be doing that." Jane said to her girlfriend.

"Why? I don't see how the corpse in this dumpster has anything to do with me kissing you" The ME pointed out while Jane laughed. As much as she loved Maura, she was at work, and she was, after all Detective Jane Rizzoli.

"Fine," Jane quickly kissed Maura, "now can you go help solve this case?" She let go of her hand and let her do her thing. Maura peered into the dumpster for a while, then lifting her head out.

"Judging by the temperature, I fit time of death to be about 11:00pm to 6:00am." Maura stated.

"Thanks, Maur." Jane continued protocol. She turned to Breckner, "Do we have and ID?"

"No need. I know who this is. It's Hailey Bass. She was on the news recently. She..." Breckner paused to hold back the tears.

"It can't be. She received an award just yesterday." Maura looked at Jane to see that she was clueless. "She was recognized because she knew she would die, and she spent her last months feeding homeless people. Now that Detective Breckner says if, I see that it is she. Jane, she was only 15."

"Not another child…" Jane whimpered. "Come on, lets go catch the son of a bitch that did this." Jane looked to see how Maura was holding up, and saw that she was clearly upset. "It's okay, sweetheart, I will- no WE will catch whoever did this." Jane held Maura close to her chest.

"Thank you Jane. I think we should go now, so I can determine cause of death ARAP." Maura was thankful for the comfort.

"What?" Jane almost laughed, "I think you meant ASAP. Come on, lets go." Jane took her hand and they drove back to the BPD.

During the drive back, Maura was thinking to herself. _How did I never see how perfect of a mate Jane is to me? I mean she really is the ultimate. I just can't get enough of the way she just knows when I need comforting. I don't know a lot about life, but I know that I love the woman next to me. Yes, I think the most rational thing to believe right now is that I should always trust her with everything. I love her, and I don't think I will ever stop. _

During the same time, Jane was thinking, _Well, Rizzoli, you finally get to say 'Dream come true' for real. Maura Isles is a perfect woman. Damn, Rizzoli if you screw this thing up you have nothing left. Nothing. I better make tonight her best night ever. She deserves a lot more than what I can give her, but I will sure try._

* * *

It was already 2:00pm and Jane, Frost, and Breckner all had a list of 50+ suspects. "Rizzoli, I think we should all get lunch now, we have been compiling this list for hours." Breckner said at last.

"You know, I was hoping to get out before 6, so I think I will stay here, and eat while I work." Jane wanted to be on time today.

"Alright." Came the response from Frost and Breckner, both knowing that she would probably be eating with the ME.

Jane pulled out her phone and send Maura a text. **Hey Maur- Can you please come up here to eat with me? I miss you… and well, lunchtime is now. Oh, and you have my lunch… I hope 3 Love, Jane. **Maura heard her phone buzz while she was writing some paperwork. She looked at the text and replied, **Hello Jane- I would love to come eat with you. Yes, I brought a lunch for you again. Less than sign, three, Maura. **

Jane got the reply and laughed at the "Less than sign, three" deciding of if she would tell her girlfriend or not. Deciding on not, she began to work. "Hi Jane." came a familiar voice." Looking up to see Maura, Jane smiled.

The two woman ate, talking about anything but the case, while Jane half-worked, but was really just fixated on her girlfriend.

"What? Is there a piece of food on my face?" Maura asked nervously, while touching her face all over with her hands. She saw Jane laugh, and asked, "What is it?"

"Come here," Jane instructed. With little hesitation, Maura got up and walked over to Jane. Standing in front of Jane, with both legs on the outside of her own, Maura was actually nervous.

"I really want to know, Jane, what is so funny?" Maura was genuinely curious, and believed she was doing something wrong.

"Turn around," Jane continued her instructions. "and come here" She finished, emphasizing 'here' while she pulled Maura into her lap. Maura was now sitting across Jane, with her arms hooked around her neck. Jane's hands were wrapped around Maura, as she pulled Maura close, saying, "Maura," She kissed her cheek, "I am laughing because you are so damn cute."

Maura giggled, and looked into her girlfriends eyes saying, "Really? You got me nervous for that." She playfully punched Jane's arm.

"Jeez, Maura take the compliment." Jane playfully retorted.

"Very funny Jane. And I find you to be very attractive both physically and emotionally, too." Maura replied, trying to be funny.

Jane chuckled, hugging her girlfriend, "Love you, Maur. I'll see you tonight at seven." She whispered into Maura's ear as the couple parted and went back to work.

* * *

**1. Did you like this one?**

**2. Was it clear? (I am working on that a lot)**

**3. Thank you for reading, and please review/comment.**


	3. Meant to be

**Hey- thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. **

**A few things- **

**1. I do not know a lot about jewlry **

**2. I am quite tired now and need to sleep (Please point out any errors) **

**3. Read on.**

* * *

Maura had spent the past 2 hours getting ready and it was officially 7:00. _Well, judging from past experience, I have approximately 7 minutes left until she comes. _Maura though to herself as she sat at her kitchen table eager to go on her first date with Jane sat there for a half a second before she heard the doorbell ring. She got up and opened her door, saying, "Oh, Jane. Hi. I wasn't expecting you to be on time."

"You look fantastic, Maur." Jane complimented, hugging Maura. "That is how people generally greet others on a first date." Jane playfully pointed out, nudging at Maura's initial reaction .

"I'm sorry- Thank You, and you look incredible as well. I see that your Armani suit is actually the right size and I was just surprised because you tend to not be on time frequently." Maura retorted, with an easy tone.

" Well, I am only on time for things that mean the world to me. Or if I have the wrong time and get here early." Jane said back, with no thought on how much the statement meant to Maura. While Jane was just stating a fact, Maura was beaming. She never doubted that Jane cared about her, but the way she said it made her melt, _metaphorically, of course. _

After displaying her goofy smile, Maura asked the questing that had been burning in her mind all day, "So Jane, where are we going tonight?" She was Jane smile and give her a look that means 'You know the answer to that.' She figured she might as well try. "Fine, but can you at least reveal to me if my attire is appropriate?"

Jane joked sarcastically, "No, it's not. We are going somewhere that is always -4 degrees." She then saw the look on Maura's face and had to say, "I was just joking, Maur. Sarcasm..." She got a look so she quickly continued, "You look gorgeous, as always. I assure you, you could make my clothing look attractive on you. Come on. We need to go."

Jane opened the door for her girlfriend, then got it her own. Leading Maura to say, "I guess you are doing this the traditional way, huh?"

To which Jane responded, "You will just have to wait and see..." Maura gave up trying to pry the answer out and sat there in silence with Jane. They drove past familiar places and arrived to a part of Boston Maura had never seen before. "Maura, I know you never come here, but believe it or not, I do," Jane explained while she went to open Maura's door. Once the two were on the street, Jane led them both towards the crosswalk as she finished, "And the place I am taking to you has great meaning in my eyes. Come on, its just here.

They both walked in and got seated, as they were on time for Jane;s reservation. Maura would normally ditch a date at this point, but there was some way that she could tell that Jane had thought this one out. It is Italian food, and she does enjoy Italian. Plus, Jane is there. That is enough for her to be satisfied at this moment.

"So Maura, the owner of this place is good friends with Ma and my father, so tend to spend some time here sometimes. It was here that I realized that I am head over heels, deeply and profoundly in love with you." Jane explained further.

Maura smiled and though to herself, _I can't love this woman any more than I do right now. She is just so.. Jane. _While thinking she replied, "Jane... that's so... you're so... perfect. I just... nobody ever thinks of me as much as you do and it really means a lot."

"Anytime, Maur. I am right here, and always will be." Jane said. She then scanned the menu, already knowing what she gets at this certain place.

Jane ordered, as well as Maura. Once they ordered, conversation began back up again. "I'm quite impressed with your thought Jane, I love this so much." Maura enthused.

"Are you saying that you assume I never think?" Jane joked.

"No! I am just complimen- oh... a joke. Very funny Jane." Maura reacted.

"I am fluent in sarcasm, babe. You better get used to it," Jane smirked, "Oh look, out food is here."

"Thank you" they both said post receiving their meals. The two were starving, and both hate when people talk with their mouth's full, so the next 30 minutes were silent, except for the silent 'conversation' the new couple was having though short sentences and looks. Which was mainly as much flirting as Jane could handle before making fun of herself. The two slowed down their eating and Jane spoke us and said, "How did we never do this earlier?"

"What? Go out on a date? Because we both never told each other how we feel, and nobody asked." Maura answered.

"I know that... I just feel so complete, I wish I came clean earlier." Jane said, knowing that everything had fallen in place.

"I feel the same way, Jane. I really do." They got their check, Jane paid and they walked back to Jane's car. "In fact, I got you a gift." Maura said, finally back in the car.

"You didn't have to! But I got you one as well. Here" Jane took out a jewelry casing and opened it up to reveal a a silver ring with heart in the center. Jane paused for dramatic effect and then explained her gift. "Maur, I know this is out first date- wait, first of all, no it is not a wedding ring. On the inside of the band are two words. 'Love, Jane' and there is a hear etched on the outside. Maur, After 5 years of knowing you, I have learned that you are the most extraordinary person I know. This ring, represents my heart." Jane fumbled to find the correct words. "Bottom line, Maura, is that I am trying to say/represent that my heart, and my love is all yours. You have all of it, if you want it."

The sweet words made Maura cry, as she placed the ring on her finger. "Jane, I.. I cant believe, I... I got you this." Maura stuttered out as she pulled out a similar casing, she opened it up to reveal a bracelet, with golden heart at the bottom.

"It says 'Love, Maura' Wait... don't tell me. Did we get each other the same thing?" Jane rendered herself dumbfounded.

"I believe we have the same concept, yes. Jane Rizzoli, I give you my metaphorical heart, and all of my love." Maura was just as surprised as Jane.

"I guess it's meant to be." Jane said as she pulled into Maura's driveway.

"I think I agree with you, Jane. If you mean that you think we have a natural affinity for each other." Maura said, unlocking her door.

"I bet we do." Jane said in a husky voice. She turned to her girlfriend, and pulling her in by the hips. Maura locked her arms around Jane's neck. Mouth on mouth, lips parted, and tongues ventured.

Catching a breath, Maura whispered, "Jane, Do you want to spend the night?"

"I would love to." Came the answer, the last spoken words of the night.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review and comment... **

**1. I am open to criticism**

**2. Tell me any technical errors as well. **

**3. Was the chapter worth reading to you? **

**Thanks again. **


	4. Happiness Before Her Own

** Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews! Do I reply to them, or not? (sorry, I genuinely don't know) **

**Some other things:**

**1. I am sorry the chapters are short, I keep running out of time and just making them short.**

**2. It is because it is finals week for me, and I am trying to update as well **

**3. I should probably stop now. **

**Thank you for reading this story.**

* * *

The morning after, Jane woke to the scent of Maura, who was nudged in between her left arm and her body. She was so happy she forgot about all of the work she had ahead of her for that day. Maura woke soon after and said, "Well, last night was incredible."

In agreement, Jane said, "Last night was, very..." Then pausing to let Maura finish the sentence. Right before she spoke, Jane finished,"Cheesy. It was cheesy, and a little too cliché. Gosh, Maura you turned me into a cheese-ball." Jane was commenting while tenderly pushing Maura away to see her face. "But it's okay. I love you anyway." Jane pressed her lips to Maura's.

"Jane," Maura said humorously, "I don't care how cheesy, cliché or 'old school' you get. But I do care if we are late for work. We need to get up now." Maura urged.

"I suppose you are right." Jane said then grunted, rising up and out of bed. "Maur, do you have any of my clothes besides the ones I wore here? The ones I have are a little inappropriate for work." Jane realized.

Without having to really think, Maura blurted, "Yes, in my closet I have a black blazer and pants, you know the ones that are too big around the most obscure places, oh and that red button up shirt you wore with it when you left it here some time ago. I just kept forgetting it was here."

"Ah, Right. My un-attractive god-ugly clothing." Jane smiled, signifying a joke, and went to wear them. When she came back dressed, her Suit was on a hanger, hanging, and Maura was dressed a well, with a preoccupied look on her face. "What is it?" Jane instinctively asked.

"Oh, god Jane. I didn't allow myself to have enough time to get ready." Maura sighed.

"Maur, you look fine. Perfect even, as always. Please don't stress out over this. Let me stress out over the fact that we have 15 suspects that I get to question today." Jane tried to be comforting.

"I suppose you are right, Jane. Perhaps if I wear flashy clothing, attention will be drawn to somewhere else." Maura thought out loud. Jane went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, shuffled a bit more then, when satisfied, went into the bathroom, bushed her teeth as well, then messed with her hair along side Jane. Once satisfied, both women went into the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

Jane parted ways with her girlfriend and headed in to the bullpen. Upon entering, she was bombarded with questions from Frost, then Korsak, and then Breckner.

"Jane, how was your date?" Frost asked.

"Yeah, Janie, How was it? We have been waiting longer than you have." Korsak immediately followed.

"Rizzoli, had a rough morning? I can see your hair, by the way." Breckner joke asked.

Jane took in all of the questions and answered, "Frost-It was great, cheesy, but great. Vince- believe it or not it DID happen. Breckner- It was an interesting morning, a morning in which I spent a whole 3 minutes on my hair, so thank you." Jane knew they had figured out what happened between the two, but decided to leave it at that. With a conclusion to that conversation, the three began a long day of work.

* * *

By lunch, The Detective's had narrowed down the list, and were close to closing the case. Jane was done interrogating, but wanted and needed to find the murderer. She kept working, and working, until she received a test from Maura. She read: **Hey Jane, not to bug you, but I have a favor to ask you. Less than sign-three, Maura. **Curious, she replied: **OK Maur- I'll be down there in a sec. Hold on, 3, Jane.**

"So there is an event being held here in Boston, and my Mother has invited me to attend. I know it's last minute but I need to go, and I want you there. Please?" Maura asked.

"Y-You want me you meet your parents?" Jane asked, surprsed.

"Jane you have met them before!" Maura responded.

"Yeah, but not as your girlfriend!" Jane defended. Both woman shocked by the term 'girlfriend' but loved how smoothly it came out.

"But Jane, they will love you. Please?" Maura pleaded.

"Fine. I will attend your parent's event with you. Happy?" Jane gave in, knowing that she would be doing a lot of things for similar in the future for Maura.

"Yes, I am actually. Thank you for the support Jane." Maura beamed.

Jane saw how happy it made her girlfriend, and mentally taking note to always put Maura's happiness before her own.

Before they both knew it, they were about to meet Maura's parents, and Jane abruptly said/whined, "Holy fuck! No way! God no..." Which alarmed Maura, who was beside her.

"Jane! Behave. What could have possibly happened here that caused you to curse like that?" Maura slapped her shoulder.

"I- We, forgot to tell Ma. " Jane responded, thinking of Angela Rizzoli.

**SHORT- I know**

**1. Hopefully a little better story? (I'm really working on it)**

**2. Worth the read still?**

**3. Should I upload less frequently, w/ longer chapters? Or keep going like this?**

**4. Please leave a review! **

**5. Should these end #'s keep going from the top ones? (relevant, I know) **

**Thank you again again.**


	5. Without Hesitation

**All recognizable Rizzoli_ and Isles_ characters belong to Janet, Tess and TNT, because they are not mine. (Surprise!) **

**I didn't get to write last night, but today is my first day of summer break, which allowed me more time to write, and have longer chapters. **

**Thank you for reading...**

* * *

The look of terror struck Maura's face as she took in what Jane had told her. They both knew that Angela would be ecstatic, but it just never crossed their minds. "Well, maybe after last night, she is waiting for us to tell her?" Maura tried. Jane looked at her nervously.

"Well, her being mad at us not telling will be worse than the fact that we are dating, at least." Jane pointed out. "Let's get through this first. Your parents, then mine. We can do this, right? Let's just go in now." Jane hoped for the best, even with fear that the Isles family would not like her. She truly believed that she would screw something up for Maura. "God, Maur what if I screw something up? They will never like me then!"

Maura smiled at the seeing the vulnerable side of Jane. "Jane Rizzoli, any person should be glad to know you. You can be very likeable…" She paused to think of the rest of her sentence, "…at times. Just follow my lead, but don't act differently. You know what? Here I have an idea. Just be yourself, but the 'Detective Rizzoli' you, not the side of you that is not socially acceptable here." Jane nodded, signifying, 'will do'.

At the entrance, they were asked for a name. Jane paused and looked to Maura who looked confused. She spoke up saying, "Isles." The man's eyes widened, "Ah, Ms. Isles." He said bowing and he quickly let them in.

Jane looked around upon entering and said, "Wow, this is someone's house?" She said in amazement as Maura let her continue, "What was that? He just let us in….I knew your family had power, but not like that. The man practically bowed down to you when you said your name."

"Jane," Maura lightly laughed, "This house will end up being mine later on. Well, perhaps ours, but I am surprised that you didn't figure it out. So yes, it is someone's house, and that man, is new, so he didn't recognize me. This is a charity event that my parents are holding. They bought this place when I accepted my job here." Maura nonchalantly said. "Oh, my parents, they are currently engaging in social intercourse, but appear to be coming over here." Maura stated. Jane squeezed her hand. "It's okay Jane."

"Social intercourse? Really? Maura, you know the rest of the world is just fine with 'talking with'" Jane exclaimed.

Nervous and not sure what to do, Jane let go of Maura's hand and started to plat with her hair.

"Maura, I am glad you came." Constance Isles hugged her daughter, then her husband as well.

Constance looked at Jane with admiration, and saw the same protecting detective that she saw her last visit. This did make Jane feel better, but the 'worst' was yet to come out.

"Me too, it had been a while since I saw you. Where's Jamison?" Mr. Isles said, making it evident to Jane that he and Maura had not spoken in a while, or he didn't pay attention.

Jane turned to Maura adding, "Yeah, where is Jamison?" Jane had never heard of a 'Richard' from Maura. _There is no way she didn't tell me. Is this some sort of joke? Jamison, Really? _Jane kept reeling memories trying to find a 'Jamison'. Nothing.

"Dad, I said I am bringing Jane." Maura deadpanned, "I brought Jamison once, because you made me." Maura was concealing her anger well, but Jane could still tell. They were both so anxious.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Isles. Detective Jane Rizzoli." Jane shook his hand.

"Ms. Rizzoli, It's nice to see my Maura had such good friends." He added. Jane smiled at his subtle approval, making her less nervous.

"She really is something, your daughter." Jane admired, catching eyes with Maura, who mouthed 'See?' "I couldn't ask for a better" Jane stopped herself, tying to cover up saying, " colleague."

"Jane is one of Boston's finest Detectives." Constance added. Mr. Isles raised his eye-brows in surprise.

"Well, Mother, Father it is nice to see you, we should go greet some people, but I have an announcement for both of you later on this evening." Maura took Jane to a table and they sat. "See, Jane, they like you. Nothing to worry about," Maura reassured her girlfriend.

"Yet..." Jane said stubbornly. "Maur, I really don't think they will understand, even if I was god. I am a female, you are a female, and most people just don't accept our love." Jane vented. She put her hand on Maura's knee and said, "I love you, and whatever comes with loving you. It is just really hard."

"I completely agree. I honestly don't think that my parents will accept it one bit. I need you to help me prove to them that you are better than any male I could ever date, because you are… you are Jane." Maura confided.

"We are both right, Maur." Jane whispered. Maura looked at her and saw big brown eyes that made her feel welcome, and loved and thought to herself, _If given the choice, Jane is always going to be it. I just hope my Mother and Father don't completely shut us down. _

PAGE BREAK

PAGE BREAK

PAGE BREAK

PAGE BREAK

Everyone had left, "Mother, Father, Jane and I are dating, officially for a couple days now. Before you say anything keep in mind that Jane and I have known each other for about 5 years, so you can not tell me that I am not sure, because I am 100% sure that I have been in love with her for five years." Maura let out with slight relief.

"I would like to add I am not going anywhere. My priorities are Maura's safety, happiness, and overall well-being. My intentions are to always put her first." Jane carefully worded.

Mr. Isles looked horror-struck and said, "Maura, interesting... choice." He looked to Jane, and said, "I see that you believe you are qualified to be with my daughter, but perhaps next time she will being someone that can protect, love and act like a man."

This made Jane cringe in anger, because of her not used to having her abilities questioned often. Maura knew that it would be time to leave soon, and that she would most likely be accompanying a Jane storming out. She would try her best to calm Jane down enough to not say anything she would regret.

"Oh, Dad, don't you dare say that about Jane, or anyone I date for that matter! Jane is the most protective, loving, loyal person I know!" Maura yelled, getting mad as well. Jane rarely ever saw Maura is defense mode, and in a twisted way, liked it. However, now was not the time to marvel over it.

Constance Isles thought about her interactions with Jane, and made a decision on what to say. "Jane, I am assured that you deeply care for my daughter, and your intentions are clear." She said.

"Thank You." Jane said with as much gratitude possible.

"However, it is going to take sometime getting used to, so I apologize in advance. I can see that Jane cares a lot about you, Maura, and that is what matters to me. You seem happy." Constance Isles took a big step.

"Jane, how do I know that you are not in it for the money?" Mr. Isles asked. Maura gave him a disapproving look.

"Money? You think that I am in this for the money? Well..." Jane went into her cop 'tell somebody off' mode, but with caution. Still, without really thinking Jane continued, "Well, to start, don't tell me that I am not protective. I am a trained cop, for god's sake. One thing they teach everyone at the academy is that your life is second to others. You know what that means? That means that every single day, any given moment, I would give my life without hesitation for your daughter. I have been in the Police force for ten years, because risking my own safety to make the world better is what means something to me. I was accepted to BU, but didn't go because I loved this job so much. Maura, she means more than money to me, if she asked me to, I would quit my job. I would give up everything I have ever worked for, because she asked me to. But that won't happen, because I love her and she loves me "

Maura was nervous, but saw Mr. Isles was slyly impressed, saying, "So what if you are a decorated cop. MY daughter does not need to be dating a woman." His anger dominating his impressed-ness, he turned to Maura, "You have 10 seconds to make everything clear."

"Dad. You made it clear that you don't accept us, but I am telling you that if you are proposing that I choose between Jane and you, that is absurd." Maura screamed, tears forming around her eyes.

"You do not need to bash Jane like that. I have seen how much Jane cares for Maura and everything she just said is true. I think that you need to see what you have just done." Constance Isles said to Mr. Isles.

"Decide, Maura, Me, or your date." He pushed.

"Dad, I…" Maura stuttered looking at Jane, seeing the big brown eyes that always comfort her. Jane saw the hurt in Maura's eyes and saw that she was beginning to cry.

Maura finished, "I don't need to choose. It's you that needs to see that out love is no different than any heterosexual couple, and…" Tears began to flow quickly, as Maura buried her face on Jane's body. Jane instinctively hugged her back, rubbing her hands up and down Maura's back, as if silently saying, 'its okay' and 'everything will be fine'.

Jane looked with eager eyes, saying to the both of them, "Thank you for inviting us. It was lovely to meet you, but we have to go now." She turned to Constance, mouthed 'thank you' and got an approving not back. She then turned to Mr. Isles, and said, "See you next time, Sir. I have got her now; there is no letting go." She reached inside her pocket and pulled out a tissue, giving it to Maura.

Maura's parents watched, almost smiling as Jane protectively and lovingly positioned her arm around Maura's shoulders. They had never seen anyone fight, or stand up for their daughter like that. Knowing that they would need to overcome what they believed, because when there is a love as strong as Jane and Maura's, nobody can deny it, no matter who's it is.

Jane pulled Maura closer, and when they reached the car, she pinned Maura to the car, giving her a slow, passionate kiss. Slowly retreating for a breath, she said, 'I'll always be here."

The two women got in the car, and drove back to Maura's house. They were about to go inside to greet Angela, but Jane stopped her by grabbing her wrist and pulling her in by the hips, saying, "I will stand by you no matter what."

Maura smiled and responded, "I know, me too. Come on, we have to tell your mother now," Maura braced herself and Jane.

Jane saw the humor in the statement, but decided not to react to it, but instead kissed Maura again, this time her hands venturing lower and lower. Maura playfully nipped at Jane's neck with her mouth, and Jane moaned, then laughed, "Not now, Maur, lets go tell my mom all about our relationship. It will be fun, after tonight."

The two held hands and knocked on the door, to which Angela opened up. She directly shifted her gaze to their hands, and then looked up, smiling.

* * *

**Like,Y/N?**

**Please review with any thoughts, including ways to improve. **

**Anything helps! (for the most part.) **


	6. Support

**Thanks for the views. **

**This is a relativity short chapter, but it remains fluffy, like the other chapters.  
Please tell me if I have any mistakes, my proof-reading is s**t. **

* * *

"Janie, you are finally home!" Angela Rizzoli exclaimed. The saw that her daughter and Maura were holding hands, but knew better than to ask directly.

Luckily, Jane said, "Ma! Maura and I have something to tell you." The look on Angela's face was happy, but her tone sounded as if somebody had died.

"You aren't pregnant, are you?" Angela said frankly. Maura sported a confused look on her face, and Jane laughed to herself under her breath.

Sarcastically, Jane said, "Yes Ma, that's it. Maura got me pregnant." To which Angela glared back. Maura was still genuinely confused.

She looked at Jane and said seriously, "Jane, You are a fully grown adult female. You should know that it takes a male and-" Maura stumbled realizing the joke, "Oh, a joke. Funny, Jane." She smiled.

They all walked in, and sat in Maura's living-room, Angela on the couch, Maura in the chair, and Jane sitting on the left arm rest. Angela sensed what was about to happen, but let Jane have it. Jane was nervous as hell and Maura was thinking about how Angela would react vs. her parents. "Ma, I came over with Maura to tell you something big. Big for me- big for us." Jane began.

"Yes, we just told my parents and now came to tell you, hoping you will take it better." Maura stated, receiving a shoulder rub from Jane.

"Janie, you can tell me anything." Angela re-assured her daughter.

"I-" Jane uttered, at a loss of why she was so nervous. She really couldn't figure it out. She loved Maura, Maura loved her, there was nothing else to it.

Maura sensed her stumble and told Angela, "Jane means to tell you that we are in a romantic relationship." Saying it so casually, that Jane began to envy her nonchalant way of speaking. "WHAT?" Angela paused, making the couple nervous. She then continued, "Why am I not the first to know?" Angela freaked out.

Jane smiled at her mother's reaction, while resting her arm on Maura's right shoulder. Maura was happy that Jane's mother acted well, almost compensating for her own parents reaction.

"I'm sorry, Ma. We have just been busy with work, and Maura's parents had this event thing and-" Jane got cut off my Angela hugging the two.

"I am so happy for you two! I might actually get grand kids!" Angela exclaimed in excitement. Both Jane and Maura raised eyebrows.

"Woah, Jane and I have been dating for about a week. I think at least a year before discussing children. However, I am thrilled that you support us both." Maura responded, unconsciously playing with Jane's right hand that was draped over her shoulders.

"Yeah, Thanks Ma, It means a lot to both of us to have your support." Jane said thinking about Maura's father, feeling upset for Maura and herself.

"It is nothing, girls I just love seeing my Janie so happy!" Angela said. "Maura, you were considered family already." She smiled at Maura, who began to cry, overwhelmed by the amount of love ans support.

Jane saw this and said to Maura, "Hey- Maur I am sorry about earlier, but I promise that I will always be right here if you need me." Maura sniffled and pulled Jane onto her lap, ignoring Angela, sitting close to them watching. Jane shot her a 'please leave' look.

"This seems like a personal moment. I think I will go to my room, goodnight, lovebirds!" Angela said, hugging them then leaving.

Jane, in Maura's lap said, "Couldn't keep your hands off of me for that long, eh?" Maura playfully punched her shoulder.

"You bet." Maura answered. "Jane, you have no idea how much everything means to me. Your family, you, everything. Thank you." Jane settled in Maura's lap closer, so Maura could wrap her arms around Jane's torso, while Jane's were around Maura's neck.

"No need to thank me, because you deserve it. All of it." Jane said. Maura thought about her statement and decided not to fight it. She felt Jane play with her hair, and she began to feel Jane's abs with her right hand. The two women sat there in the embrace for a few moments until Jane yawned, "Maur, can I spend the night again?"

Admitting to herself that she was tired, Maura said, "Yes... only if you carry me to bed, and put my pajamas on for me." She winked, and Jane smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Come on." Jane said, getting up. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, and lifter her up, carrying her bridal style. "I guess you are going to get away with a lot more now, Maur. Not fair." Jane jokingly huffed. Jane put her on the bed, and began to pull pajamas out of the drawer.

"No." Maura said, "I want to sleep in my underwear."

Jane looked at her to see if she was joking, and said, "You aren't joking... Okay fine." Jane stripped Maura to her underwear and lay-ed her down under the covers. She proceeded to tease Maura by taking her clothes off slowly, and sensually in plain sight of Maura.

"Okay, now you aren't being fair. Jane. Your voice alone is enough sometimes..." Maura huskily said.

"See what you do to me everyday." Jane retorted, and got in bed. She then turned to her stomach, propping herself up with her elbow, and slowly leaned in ans kissed Maura goodnight. "G'Night Maur, love you." She said.

"Goodnight Jane, I love you too."

* * *

**The next chapter, I intend to skip forward a few months. Would that be okay? **

**Please review ans such so I know if I should focus on this one, make it better, or start a new one. **

**Thank you for the support!**

**until next time, Hannah**


	7. Being you

**Okay, So I skipped six months. This chapter was inspired by something I watched with my little sister (she's 7) today.**

**I am nervous about this one, so please tell me what you think.**

** I really wanted to write, and got writers block, thus, this happened. **

* * *

It was the Rizzoli family dinner night and Jane was going to be early. She was about go when she decided to shoot Maura a text, **Hey, Babe. About to leave the BPD, See you soon. 3, Jane. **

Seconds later, she received a reply. **Hey Darling, (bare with me, I am trying on different pet names here) Can't wait to see you soon. I am at home cooking for tonight. Less than sign/3, Maura. **

The text made Jane smile widely when Korsak asked, "Jane, you seem happy now, so I need a huge favor. I know that it is not the best time but I really need your help." His tone was serious, so Jane considered saying yes.

"Sure, Korsak, but you got to tell me what it is first." Jane said, knowing that if Korsak was asking a favor, she needed to do it, as he would do anything for her.

"One of my good friend is coming to Boston tonight and I... well..." Korsak could not bring himself to admit what he said.

"C'mon Korsak, it can't be that bad." Jane urged. She could see the guilt and hope n his eyes, and thought about how bad it could be. She would do it anyway, right? He is Korsak, they trust each other with their own lives. Partners for life.

"I told her that you would go on a date with her son." He could see her anger level rise and quickly defended his statement, "To my defense... I told her before I knew you and the doc were, you know..." He pleaded.

"You WHAT? Tonight is family dinner night. No." Jane immediately. "Korsak, my GIRLFRIEND is at her home right now, alone, cooking for my family while you are here asking me to go on a date with one of your 'lady friends' son."

He saw her point, and excerpted the response he received, so he said, "Jane- please?"

"No. Me and Maura are TOGETHER." Jane half jokingly reminded him.

Korsak knew that he and Jane could joke together at that point so he said, "Fine... but next time, I won't save your life... again." In a joking tone.

This made Jane think. She knew it was a joke and laughed, because she knew that he was trying to remind her of the time(s) he has saved her life. Jane thought about it and realized that after years of working with her mentor/ex-partner/Sergeant, she owed this one night to him.

"Fine, but he is coming to dinner at Maura's." Jane said.

Korsak laughed at the idea and said, "Thank you, Jane. He might seem a little... hard to be around, by the way. Try to just keep pretending to relate to him, or something." He threw in.

"Okay, tell me that he is insane AFTER I agree to 'take him on a date'." Jane humored. Korsak laughed again.

"We'll pick him up at my place, uh.." Korsak looked at the time, "Now. Well drive to my house, and he'll go home with you." He said as easily as possible.

Jane held her breath, "Yes, Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak." She said as monotone as possible. He gave her a 'very funny' look and they went to their cars.

In her car, Jane called Maura to tell her what was happening. "Maur, I give you permission to hate me. I am so sorry to ruin tonight..."

"It's okay, Jane, because you are really mine, every single day of the week. One night won't hurt. As long as I don't have to lie..." Maura said to Jane in response to Jane telling her who the man she would be bringing home is.

"That is the thing, Maur. Korsak said to just agree with him and pretend you relate. So don't be surprised if anything happens.. Just don't... talk? I am really sorry Maur, I just.. I owe it to Korsak, you know?" Jane was a little upset.

Hearing it in Jane's voice, Maura reassured her girlfriend, "Jane, It has been six months of me being your girlfriend, one night of pretending won't hurt. Unless you are not pretending? Because then that is entirely inappropriate."

"Maur, you know I wouldn't-" Jane was cut off.

"I know you would never chat on me Jane! That was a joke. I am fine with it, but don't blame me if I can't lie..." Maura said, both woman proud of her making a joke.

"Thanks, babe. Ill be home in time, promise. I'm at Korsak's place now, see you soon. Love you." Jane was relieved to have Maura be so understanding.

She said goodbye to Korsak, and Jane sat in the car with the man. _Ugh, he bought me flowers. He does seem... weird, Korsak is right, I better just pretend to agree with him. Did he just say he has a doctor as a roommate? What do I say back. _"Me too" Jane said nervously. She spent the next 30 minute drive talking with a random stranger Korsak had 'set her up' with. _So, this Ethan is in for it tonight... _

"So Jane, huh? Vince told me that you are a cop. Cool. I like cops." Ethan said staring at her.

"How lovely... Yeah, that's me. Ethan, so what do you do?" Jane cautiously asked.

"I am a single man who lives with a doctor that makes me feel stupid as hell. At least he gives me a place to stay, you know? I am broke. Oh, and I am an only child raised by a single mom." He recalled. Jane could tell that it seemed practiced. She thought, _Well, lives with a doctor, that is close enough to not be a lie, right? I am broke compared to Maur, that counts. Oh, and the single mom this is close enough. The only thing is Tommy and Frankie. Okay, fine, here goes nothing. _

"Me too, how weird!" Jane said, knowing something would backfire eventually. They sat there while he went on and on and sh pretended to gush about her life as well.

"God, Jane we are meant to be! I can't wait to see your home." Ethan gushed to her when they were about to enter. _Oh god... _

"Hi, You must be Doctor Maura Isles, Jane's room mate! Nice to meet you, I am Ethan, Jane's date tonight." He held out a hand for her to shake.

"Please, Maura. And yes... Jane and I... mate in... rooms" Maura said awkwardly, glaring at Jane, who laughed at the last part of Maura's sentence.

Jane hugged Maura as conservatively as possible given the situation and said to her, "Maura, I am sorry to bring a...date to out nightly dinner here in out home. I hope you are okay with it?" She said it in such a way Maura could sense the fake-ness to it.

"Jane, it is always a pleasure to welcome new people into my- our- THIS house." Maura stumbled trying not to lie. Jane internally laughed at the situation,

Trying to avert attention else where, Jane said, "Oh look, dinner is cooked. Why don't we eat." Jane said annoyed.

"Jane, I believe that to be good idea." Maura said walking into the kitchen, with Ethan and Jane following. _Is he checking out her ass? Not okay. Douche bag! _Jane might have overreacted.

"Hm, Why is the table set for five people?" Ethan observed, confused.

Quickly thinking, Jane said, "Maura and I always keep the table like this because she finds it to be more attractive, and more 'fung shuee' or something."

Ethan's eyes lit up_, "_Ohhhh, yeah my roommate does that too... funny." Maura half-laughed, half frowned at Jane. Just then, they all heard Angela Rizzoli's voice boom throught the house followed my a loud bang of the door.

"Oh look! Maura's mom is here to stop by, how nice." Jane said with fake enthusiasm. Maura looked nervously at Jane who silently reassured her.

"Jane Rizzoli this is-" Angela was stopped by Maura throwing herself at Angela for a hug, sending the older woman backwards.

Maura said really loudly, "PARENT, IT'S SO NICE TO SEE YOU HERE IN THIS HOME! LOOK IN HERE!" Maura dragged the confused Angela Rizzoli into the closest room, it being the bathroom.

Jane laughed, almost hysterically, and Ethan said, "You roommate calls her mom 'parent' and is excited to show her the... bathroom?"

"Yeah, that's my Maura." Jane said, then realizing her mistake. "I mean, that's my roommate." She fake smiled. _God, Korsak, see what the hell you get me into?" _

_ "_That Jane, putting her girlfriend through this, Why does she do it?" Angela asked Maura rhetorically after being told to pretend to be Maura's mom for the night.

"I don't know, but I do know that it comes with Jane, so I will go with it." Maura replied. Angela smiled at Maura's comment and the two headed for the kitchen.

"Oh My, I have no where to be tonight! What ever will I do?" Angela said dramatically, entering the kitchen.

"Hello, Mrs. Isles, I'm Ethan, Jane's date. Nice to meet you." He said, " I wouldn't mind if you ate with me, Jane and your daughter."

"Why thank you, kind sir" Angela said.

Jane was a little annoyed overall at he whole thing, and thought, _My mother, the actress. I don't know if I'll make it through the whole thing. _ The doorbell rang, and Ethan said, "Who is it this time?"

"I don't know, why don't we find out, Maur." Jane pulled her towards the door by her arm. The two women got to the door, and Jane asked Maura, "Maur, I'm sorry for tonight. Remember, I will always love you." Jane quickly kissed Maura who smiled at her. They opened the door and saw Frankie Rizzoli.

"Sorry, I just got off work, looks like family dinner is in uniform tonight." Frankie looked at Jane and said, "And, well technically, you are in your work clothes too." Jane nodded it off, and then explained to him the given situation.

"...you can be-" Was as far as Jane got before she dropped Maura's hand and saw Ethan standing there .

"Hi I'm Ethan, Jane's date. And you are?" Ethan held a hand out. "A cop, I see. One of Jane's friends?" All of the people there panicked, and didn't speak.

Frankie quickly came up with, "No, I came here to... shadow Detective Rizzoli, because.." He could not come up with the rest.

Maura spoke first, "He passed his Detective's exam, but wanted more experience in the field, so he wanted to.. observe one of Boston's finest detectives."

"And seeing how a Detective eats dinner makes you a better Detective? Alright." Ethan observed again. Moving on, they all sat down. Jane to the right of Maura, Ethan the the right of Jane, Angela across from Jane, and Frankie one seat to the right of Angela.

Dinner was composed of small talk, about simple things, not requiring Maura to lie. Jane was getting frustrated and kept checking the time. Dessert was about to be eaten when she saw she only had 30 minutes until Korsak she had to be done. She was happy, but still dreaded the half hour.

"Jane, Can I talk to you for a second?" Ethan stood up, "Sorry everybody."

Knowing something was up, she looked to Maura for permission to go with him. Maura shot back an ' I trust you' look. Jane mouthed 'thank you' and they both went into the hallway. Jane knew that if they went into the bedroom he would see a picture of her and Maura kissing or something.

"What is it, Ethan?" Jane said.

"You looked annoyed and anxious to get out of there, I figured you wanted my help" His tone changed to be lower.

"What?" Jane deadpanned.

"I figured you wanted me to help." Ethan repeated leaning in for a kiss only to be thrown across the hall into the room where everyone in the kitchen could see. "What the fuck! I was just trying to kiss you!" He yelled, causing Maura to shoot up from her seat and come running into the room looking at Jane.

"What happened?" Maura practically yelled.

Before Jane could answer, Ethan said, "I tried to kiss her, and she threw me across the room! Maura, she's nuts!"

Maura laughed, _that's my Jane. _"You tried to kiss her?"

"Yes. You can't blame me. She is freaking gorgeous." Ethan spoke.

"Jane is attractive, maybe she just didn't want to kiss you?" Maura stated nonchalantly.

"I think she did. She seemed annoyed at dinner, I assumed it was because she ad to spend our dinner with a bunch of random people!" Ethan said, getting angry at Maura.

Jane gazed at Maura, "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Jane apologized, expecting Maura to want to kill her, because of the look on her face. A look that Jane rarely ever saw.

"No! Look Jane, I don't care what happened! I honestly don't believe that you did anything. However, your 'date' is getting on my nerves a little." Maura burst out.

"Woaah, what did I do wrong? I was just being nice to my date." Ethan taunted Maura. He got up and walked up to Jane. "Come on, Jane. Lets get out of here." He said.

"Okay that is it!" Maura screamed, walking over to Jane. "Jane, you, are-" She was interrupted my Ethan.

"Jane, let's go!" Ethan said.

"ENOUGH, ETHAN." Jane said firmly. "Maura, you were saying?" She winced in the anticipation for what Maura was about to say.

"Jane, you are mine. I thought I could handle this whole 'Korsak' set me up on a date thing' but I can't. You didn't tell me he would be so.. touchy."

"wait, what?" Ethan was annoyed and confused, "Yours? You are... what? No...Maura, you are too pretty to be gay!" He said without thinking. Jane immediately drove him into Maura's door, making him become winded.

"Don't you ever say anything like that to her again, you hear me? I don't care how angry you are, but no one insults me... roommate." Jame yelled.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Jane, Korsak told me tonight was supposed to be a date, between two people. I did not sign up for this. Jane, take me home, I will call you and we can have a date another day." Ethan said, still missing something.

"Ethan, you just don't get it do you? I. Do. Not. Want. To. Go. Out. With. You" Jane said.

"But I'm gorgeous! You don't want the Doctor. You just haven't been screwed right." Ethan said, throwing Jane off of the edge.

"I swear to god, I am going to KILL Korsak. Ethan, You are a douche bag, and are not welcome here. How about I call Korsak. You can wait here with... Frankie. FRANKIE!" Jane called out, and he came in. "I need you to watch Ethan, I have to make a call. You have permission to shoot him if he lays a single hand on her." She said, jokingly.

"I take it you are her brother?" Ethan said.

"Yeah." Frankie replied.

Jane dialed and he picked up, "Jane? Now?"

Without warning, Jane went off, "Korsak? You know what I just spent my night doing? Pretending Ma was Maura's MA, Frankie is shadowing me.. eating.. and Maura my roommate. Your friend here needs to go, NOW."

On the other end, Korsak laughed, only to get yelled at more by Jane. He finally said, "I almost knew this would happen. Well, I am sorry Jane... for ruining your night. I had a feeling something was off so I am already on my way over. We will talk tomorrow."

"Okay." Jane said and hung up. She went beck out and turned to Maura, "Sorry, babe." and then turned to Ethan, "Here is the thing, Frankie is my younger brother, that is my mom, and this," Jane put her arm around Maura's shoulders, "is my girlfriend. I apologize for lying. Korsak- Vince will be here soon to pick you up."

"That is fair." Ethan grimaced.

Once everyone left, Jane and Maura were alone, and Jane said, "Maur, I am very sorry. I feel like a total ass. I never should have done it. I understand if you want me to go, I really do." Jane was on the verge of tears.

Maura saw the sincerity in Jane's voice and said, "Being honest, I would not choose this as my typical Friday night, but, it happens, and if being with you entitled this, so be it. One thing I learned is that I really wish you would move in with me." Maura thoughtfully spoke, snaking into Jane's embrace.

"What? Are you asking me to move in with you?" Jane actually began to cry, overwhelmed by emotion.

"Are you really crying? And Yes, I am. Although, moving in together might require a lot of work on the house to make it 'ours.' I also did a lot of thinking and realized that you might not want to live with your mom. So I figured that she could move into your place now and-" Maura was restricted from completion of her sentence by the lips of Jane on hers.

_I always thought I would be the one to ask... I guess my pride will have to be put aside, _"Yes, Maura Isles, I will move in with you. You are the most adorable person ever, and I love you. Also, No one else can stand me for as long as you can."

Maura was surprised that Jane was not hurt by her asking first. "Thank you Jane, for being you. I always dreamed as a little girl having the perfect family, and I think I found one that loves me as much as I love them. I know you will want to change things here but I am fine with it. We will do it together. You have accumulated many days off of work."

"That sounds great, Maur, perfect even." Jane said, Maura pulling her in close with the grip around her neck. Jane slowly ventured her hands lower and lower down Maura's back, stopping right before she ventured off completely.

She wordlessly asked for permission to continue, and got a verbal reply, "Jane. We have been over this for months. I am yours. Therefore meaning that you are welcome to caress my gluteal muscles." Jane laughed, bringing in another kiss, lips parting, tongue exploring and hands sliding down and back up Maura's skirt.

* * *

**This one was definitely longer, and different. I am only 85% happy with it, but I don't want to trow away hours of writing. **

**Please leave a review of things you liked/didn't like to help me improve. **

** I really appreciate the comments, so thank you. **

**-Hannah**


	8. Home

**Yeah, it is a but short, but I have little time. Because it is summer, I have been working out for a couple hours, then coming home and being too tired to try to write.. So I just haven't been. Today, I decided to write for a bit, and this happened. **

**Thank you for the views, favorites and alerts. **

**Characters are not mine. (Surprise, right?) **

* * *

"Jane, what is it?" Maura could sense her holding something back, and she wanted to know. "Jane, if you don't want to move in with me just say so."

Jane was shocked at the last statement. "What? No no no no no, I can not wait to call this my home. I just..." Jane was mustering up the confidence to tell Maura.

"Jane, you can tell me anything, and I will still love you." Maura reassured her, pulling Jane into an embrace, taking a break from the moving boxes. Jane hugged her back, only tighter.

"I.. don't know how to say it. It is so weird. I am always so comfortable around you. Ugh, this is not how I planned this..." Jane faulted through her sentence. Maura giggled at her girlfriends sudden stutter and Jane said, "Maur, this is serious. Look, I really want to live with you. In fact, I have half of my things over here anyway. I just want, when the time comes..." Jane paused, gathering her cool to finish her sentence. "Do you want to have kids eventually?"

_This is what she was nervous about. Kids? I know she will make a great mom. But me? I can't do anything of a kid like nature. _"Yes. I have thought about having kids with you. I mean- not conceiving kids with you, but raising kids, and I came the the conclusion that you and I raising children would be a great idea in the future." Maura smiled happily, knowing that Jane and her were on the same page.

"Really? That is great, I am glad that is what you think." Jane said, relieved. "But that is not my main point."

"Oh" Maura said.

"When the time comes, and we are going to raise children, I want to get a place to call ours, one that we got together. I know it sounds silly, but I need to contribute to the house we raise our kids in." Jane finally let out.

"Jane, I keep telling you that you don't ever need to worry about money. But I sort of understand. I think it is a bit pre-mature to be thinking about that. My answer for the time being is yes, because it seems really important to you." Maura answered thoughtfully.

"For now? What, in a couple years will you change your mind, trap us in here forever?" Jane joked around, getting a confused look from Maura.

"Jane, I would never-" Maura got cut off by Jane's lips on hers. When the kiss broke apart, Jane turned and went to the door.

"I would love to stay Maur, but I gotta get all of my stuff here and Ma's there, I'll see you soon. Love you." and she was gone.

_ Jane, wow. I do love my Jane. Why is she so concerned with money? I mean, I guess she wants to feel apart of things. Ugh I just realized what if she wants to paint the walls an awful color? Oh no. No, Jane wouldn't care about wall color, would she? _Maura thought while in Jane's absence.

"So, Jane. Finally moving in with the Doc. That is a big step. Although, we all thought you lived together before you were even dating." Frost said, seeing Jane come out of the house. "come on, we are so close to having everything done." He said while taking a box from Jane and putting it in the car.

"Hilarious, Frost. Any yeah, I can't wait. To be honest, I have never really been happier." Jane stated truthfully. Frost smiled back and they drove off. The rest of the day was back and fourth with boxes, until all that was needed to do was unpack.

"Thanks, Frost I knew I could count on you." Jane said thoughtfully.

"Anytime. Bye, Jane. Have _fun_." Frost replied.

"Oh yeah, tonight will be fun." Jane added and entered her new house. Upon entering the house, Jane was jumper on by Maura.

"WELCOME HOME" Maura said enthusiastically, scaring Jane immensely.

"Hi-Hey Maur. I'm home." Jane said happily, pulling her arms around Maura's neck, engaging her hands into her hair. Maura placed a kiss on the inside of Jane's neck which made Jane shiver. "I am home. No- We are home."

* * *

**Is is only like 700 words... oh well. **

**Please review with feedback, and thanks for reading. **


	9. 2 Truths, 1 Lie

**So I found myself more time to write. Here you go:**

* * *

"Okay, lets see. I love to bake, my middle name is Cilantro and when I was little I wanted to be Olivia Newton-John. Tell me, Rizzoli, why are we playing this?" Breckner replied, going along with what the two senior Detectives told her.

"Because, it is fun. Frost thinks so. And do does Korsak. Come on!" Jane rarely ever goofed off in the bullpen, but the day was particularly boring, so the team was playing '2 truths and 1 lie.'

"I say your middle name is not Cilantro." Frost said.

"Yeah, that is a little weird." Korsak jumped in.

"I say, that you never wanted to be Olivia Newton-John." Jane said, and everyone laughed.

"Well, Jane is correct." Breckner said, loving to see peoples faces when they discover he middle name.

"You middle name... is... Cilantro?" Jane said, trying not to laugh.

"It's alright, you can laugh. It is not like I chose it. My parents.. really liked Cilantro. That is what they told me, at least." Breckner explained. She said, "Your turn, Jane." Jaen was going to go when they all looked at Maura who walked in.

"Why is everyone congregating around Jane's desk?" Maura asked.

"We are playing 2 truths and a lie." Jane replied, getting up and letting Maura take her seat.

"You wanna play?" Breckner asked. Immediately seeing everyone's reactions, she knew she missed something.

"Um.. sure.. why not. How do you play?" Maura asked. Everyone explained it to her and Jane laughed. "Jane, it is not funny!"

"Yeah it kinda is..." Jane joked around. "Okay, I'll go, then Maur." Jane said. She thought for a bit and said, " My middle name is Clementine, I hate when people touch my hair and when I was little I wanted to be a twig."

"Twiggy?" Korsak asked.

Jane laughed. "No, a twig, like a broken piece of a branch?" Jane said. "and Maur, you are not allowed to answer this one."

"I believe that Clementine is a ridiculous name." Frost said.

Korsak shook his head. "No, I say Janie loves when people touch her hair."

Breckner agreed with Frost and Maura didn't answer. However, when the answer came out, no one could stop laughing. Maura turned to Jane, "Jane, honey- don't get mad, please. 'Jane Clementine' is just.. out of the social norm,

When it was Maura's turn, Jane took her hand, "Come on Maur, try. You can do this." Jane told her. Maura was thinking of things to say.

"Okay.. Um... I speak four languages, have two PhD's, and I have low blood sugar." Maura said, with little ease. Her eyes darted to Jane in a panic as she began to hyperventilate.

"Everyone answer, quick." Jane said before Maura passed out. Jane held Maura up as she said, "She tried. Shell be up in a few seconds..."

"I take it the low blood sugar wasn't a lie..." Breckner commented.

"Nahh, I bet she speaks like six languages or something." Frost said.

"No, I bet she has more than two PhD's. " Korsak guessed.

"I actually don't know the answer..." Jane said followed my a silence.

"I do not have low blood sugar..." Maura wearily said. "I must have passed out." She said, looking embarrassed. "I speak French, Italian Greek and English." Maura added.

"How did I not know that?" Jane was both turned on and curious. Everyone saw that the game was kind of over, so the team split up for lunch.

When Jane and Maura were left, Maura said, "Well that was awkward." and pulled Jane into her lap.

Jane complied, and said, "It was fine, Maur, but as much as I love you, and being on your lap," Jane said, then kissed Maura, "We are at work, and I am starving." Jane finished, standing up, then helping Maura put of the chair.

"Me too. Want to go get lunch with me?" Maura asked.

Jane laughed at how ridiculous the question was. "No thanks I want to go eat alone in the corner of the morgue next to a dead body and sing old Cyndi Lauper to the corpse."

Maura raised her eyebrows in confusion, "Um... Alright... I guess... I'll just..." Jane put her arm around Maura's shoulder and puller her in.

"Okay, Babe, you are just way to adorable sometimes. Of course I want to go get lunch with my, beautiful, smart, loving, kind, and incredibly sexy girlfriend." Jane said in her husky tone.

* * *

**Okay, I know that is an extremely awkward ending, but I can't seem to figure out how, so I am leaving it how it is.**

**By the way, this chapter was supposed to be funny... but it wasn't , was it? :(**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. What's not fair

**Man, I just love writing... **

**So this chapter is of a small-medium length. **

**I thought I should add some... drama I suppose. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Jane, there is this new place I want to try, but it is a bit far, do you want to go still?" Maura asked, after getting into the car with Jane.

"If you want to try it, then I will try it with you. Do I get to use my sirens?" Jane smiled and asked. Maura slapped Jane's shoulder. Jane began to drive off.

"No, please do not break any laws. If we don't take more than 20 minutes to eat we should be okay." Maura answered.

Jane looked at Maura. "Really? You already calculated it in your head? And you need to dirrect me where to go." Jane was not really surprised.

"Jane it is a simple math problem. I don't see how you can do it. You are quite smart yourself." Maura said.

"Maur, it's not that I can't do it, it is that I don't bother. It is just one of those things that makes you extraordinary." Jane stated

Maura had heard the words before, from other people, but it never seemed to mean something until she heard it from Jane. "Thanks.. left here, then keep going straight."

"Okay. So how was your day today? You know how mine was... I ended up playing 2 truths and a lie with colleagues." Jane asked, hoping Maura's day was at least better than hers. She just hated wasting time while on the job.

"Well, it was alright. Relativity less stimulating that others, but I logged some stuff, did paperwork, and read. " Maura listed.

"Oo, were you reading a dictionary in Greek?" Jane asked jokingly, getting a look from Maura. The same one when she asked 'she got a boob job on her wrist'

"Jane! I have already read that!" Maura said in defense.

"Wait.. Maur that was a joke. Did you actually read the Greek dictionary?" Jane was amazed once again.

"Yes. And I'll have you know, I was reading The History and Social Influence of the Potato." Maura said proudly.

Jane knew she heard her girlfriend right and tried with all her might to not to laugh, but it came bursting out. After five minutes of consistent laughing, she saw Maura look a little hurt. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but laugh, but The History and Social Influence of the Potato? That is just... it's so funny. God I love you... Potato?" and she laughed again.

"Jane, I really don't see why you find it so hysterical, it is a legitimate book written by someone with a doctorate. And I love you too. Okay take the next right and then park wherever you can." Maura said, still confused why her book seemed so funny to other people. Jane found parking immediately and Maura showed her where to go. It was some organic restaurant that served everything Maura loved.

"You made me take you all this way... for this? Alright, it better be good." Jane said, trusting Maura. She looked over the menu and ordered some veg-meat burger and Maura got some salad. They picked up their food, paid and decided to sit and eat there.

"Jane, it will be good, I have heard only good things about it." Maura said, observing Jane pick at her food.

"Fine, it it is only because I love you." Jane said taking a bite. It was good, for not being meat. "Ok, fine so I would come back here..." Jane caved.

Maura smiled with satisfaction. "See, I got my girlfriend to eat organic, veg-meat." Maura was actually surprised that she saw genuine pleasure in Jane's eating.

Jane finished chewing and said, "Fine, Maura 1, Jane 0. I'll get you sometime, babe, you better watch out. I will reach 100 before you know it." Jane played with Maura.

"I did not intend it to be a game, honey I just sometimes am concerned with your health." Maura said.

Jane smiled and took another bite when a young man, maybe 25 from the table over tapped Maura on the shoulder and said in an assertive tone, "Hey, can you and your dyke-y lesbian friend keep your lifestyle to yourself. I am just protecting my country. Thanks."

Jane did not let him finish by the time she was already standing and she said in her cop interrogation voice, "If you have something to say to me, you can say it to my face! And don't you dare start talking about protecting your country. You don't know a thing about that."

The man rose and yelled, "I just spent the past two years of my life in Iraq, everyday fighting for my life. It got so bad, I had to leave, I came back here and now I train other people thinking of enlisting. MY LIFE is dedicated to protecting my country, while you- dyke's are sitting around destroying what I work to keep safe!"

Jane was pissed off. Maura hated that Jane had to fend off homophobic people occasionally, but this one was different. The guy made it personal. "Jane, please don't shoot him. Give me your gun.." Maura said half jokingly. Jane played along and pulled her gut from under the jacket she was still wearing.

"OH, so you can carry a gun around. Well when I was enlisted, I had people shooting at ME as well. Do you want to know how it feels to be putting your life on the line to protect people like you who don't even bother to made this country better?" The man said with hatred in his voice.

"I get it, I-" Jane was about to go full on when he cut her off.

"YOU DO NOT!" He yelled at her. People began to stare, some even recognized Jane from the news and such.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME! I KNOW A HELL OF A LOT MORE THAN YOU DO. You see, I was held hostage by a rogue cop, and the only way to save others in danger was to shoot him though my body, so I did. I also had a serial killer drive scalpels through my hands and into the ground because I went in to save others from having to. I have stood between an armed man and a snipers bullet in hopes that no one would fire. My girlfriend there, we were both held by the same serial killer, and bound by the wrists, you see this scar, he scalpel-ed me again, soon before I fought him, and killed him. I have not been a cop for over 6 years for nothing. THAT is why I know a bit more than you about protecting our country. I apologize NOT for loving my girlfriend, but I am sorry that you wasted your breath on us." Jane said as calmly as possible.

The man was at a loss of what to say, so he said, "I am going to call your Sergeant, I know he will want to here this." Jane laughed at the thought of Korsak hearing this story. Jane's phone buzzed, and so did Maura's. "Look, Sir, I would love to stick around and be lectured about how my unconditional love is not valid, but I have a murder to go solve, so I have got to go. I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, it was interesting to meet you, uhh." Jane realized she didn't know his name.

"Edwards. Samuel." The man said.

Maura looked at Jane, as much as she hated the homophobia, she just couldn't resist Jane when she got all defensive. As they left, Maura put both her thumbs on Jane's stomach, and leaned her head up, passionately kissing Jane, then descending, hearing Jane moan. "Not.. here..." Jane said, guiding them to the car. Maura backed off then go it with Jane. In the car, she pulled Jane in by the neck, and placed kisses from Jane's lips down to her neck, where her lips lingered, her mourh sucking and biting. "Really?" Jane said when she realized she was not only on the job, but had a hickey visibly on her neck.

"You are just so... sexy, Jane." Maura flirt-pouted.

"Maura! Even if I wear a scarf, I have to wear it at a weird ass angle on my neck. That is not fair." Jane gently panicked. She then pulled Maura in, with her lips on Maura's neck.

"JANE, NO." Maura giggled as Jane similarly bit and sucked at her neck. "Jane, we are going to a crime scene!"

"Oh.. shit you are right.." Jane realized. "Your fault, NOT mine." Maura laughed, understanding the humorous tone.

"I was simply...showing everyone that you are mine.." Maura worded as she spoke.

"Okay, Miss I read The History and Social Influence of the Potato." Jane laughed at the book title once more.

"Why does everyone think it is so funny? I really don't get it!" Maura said in genuine frustration.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this far. **

**I have a few questions.. **

**1. Is this just too Plot-less? **

**2. Do you mind if it is just like this? **

**3. Do I need to work on verb tenses? **

**4. Any other flaws that I can fix? **

**Thanks, Hannah**


	11. Either or

**Another chapter! I guess, see the end note. **

**I have nothing else to add up here. You may proceed in reading!**

* * *

Maura and Jane both showed up at the crime scene 10 minutes later. There they met Korsak and Frost, who had already ID'ed the victim. "Male, late thirties, named Josh Crammer." Korsak said to the both of them.

Maura leaned over the body, which was laying on the grounds of his house, wrapped in long fabric. "No signs of any struggle, not even a bruise. But there are some marks on his neck. Maura stated.

"So he accidentally hanged himself and then fell?" Jane suggested.

"No, these aerial silks are common among the circus performers. I will need some more information before I can conclude any further detail." Maura said.

Jane, Frost and Korsak sighed. "Okay. Fine. Where does he work? Is there a girlfriend," Jane proceeded. She looked into his closet, "Or anyone who knows him. Let's bring him in. We will bag any evidence, then Maura and I will meet you back at the office.

"Sounds like a fine plan to me." Korsak looked at Frost.

"Okay, Jane, we'll have a list then." Frost said as they both left. Jane finished with the evidence as Maura did as well.

"Maura! How the hell do I cover this on my neck! Both Frost and Korsak kept staring at it!" Jane said abruptly.

"Okay, calm down. I can just cover it with make-up. You should really be focused on this case, not the relatively minor hematoma of tissue on your neck." Maura said seriously.

"Right, so, Circus guy. I need to talk to anyone who knew him. The obvious people. Come on." Jane said and dragged Maura to the car. Jane was driving and then Maura started rummaging through her purse. After a few moments Jane looked at her lovingly.

"I can't find my make-up. So either you just ignore it." Maura stated.

"Ok, NO." Jane quickly said.

"You didn't let me finish." Maura reprimanded. "Or you can wear this." Maura said pulling out a bright blue thick flannel scarf. Only, there were small words all over it. Maura giggled at the thought of Jane wearing it.

"But... people are going to make fun of me!" Jane said pouting.

"Don't be ashamed of showing people we share.. things. Don't be ashamed of out relationship!" Maura said not really hurt, just knowing that Jane didn't like the scarf.

"You know I am not! I just don't like your ugly scarf." Jane said in a soft tone.

"It is not ugly Jane. It is just not your favorite thing to wear. But if you ask me, I think if looks good on you. Scarves in general make you seem more attractive, but you never wear them." Maura said trying to get a yes.

"Let me guess, and I should take this marvelous opportunity to please my girlfriend, and on the plus side, it will cover up the hickey that she gave me." Jane summarized bluntly.

"If you put it that way.." Maura said preparing the scarf, than quickly looping in around Jane's neck, causing Jane to flinch.

"I AM DRIVING!" Jane said louder than she intended.

Maura smiled at her happily and said, "Make sure to tuck in into your blazer. Oh it looks good on you!" She sounded excited.

"But it is ugly anyway. Just like if you wore.. something ugly, it would not make you ugly. Well, that and you just can't be ugly." Jane argued.

"But Jane, it is not an unattractive scarf! You hate it just as much as I think your socks are horrific." Maura retorted.

"My socks? I like my socks. I guess I can change that considering you are the only one that really sees my socks anyway." Jane said as she shifted the scarf about, then shoving in under her blazer. "This good?" Jane asked.

Maura looked over at Jane, then tilted her head up and down. "I think it looks good on you Jane."

"If you really think so, I will leave it on. But if people ask, I will say that you made me." Jane replied.

Maura thought about it genuinely and then said, "You can do whatever you want, Jane but I will not lie for you. I mean at least I will not regarding you wearing my neck scarf." Jane laughed at the familiarity of Maura and her lying.

"You know, we just had a whole conversation about a scarf.. and my socks. What is the world coming to?" Jane laughed along with Maura.

"Yes, we certainly did. But you should know that my scarf and your socks will not alter the world at all..." Maura had to add.

"That was a joke..." Jane said. Maura lifted her eyebrows and thought.

"Oh. Okay, it was to emphasis how ridiculous the conversation was." Maura analyzed. Jane pulled up in front of the BPD and parked. "Honey- I think that conversations like these are perfect. You are the only person with whom I can engage in non- productive social intercourse with and enjoy myself with." Maura added fondly.

Jane laughed out loud. "Can you please just say 'talk with' or 'speak with'? I mean 'social intercourse? Really?"

"You know you love it, so don't make fun of me." Maura smiled.

"You are right. I think it is hilarious, endearing, and cute. And I am not making fun of you. I would tell you if I was." Jane retorted. "Come on, we have a murder to solve." she said as the two women walked into the BPD side by side.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading + the alerts + the favorites. They all = me very happy, and wanting to write more. **

**I know this one is a bit short, and I even attempted to add more crime, which I will continue to do with this case. **

**Please leave a review with a comment, criticism, edit mistake, or anything really. I have an open mind for anything! **

**Perhaps you can tell me if you think this one was humorous, because I was kind of going for that. **


	12. My Innamorata

"So his girlfriend is here now, and wont stop crying so we got nothing from her?" Jane summarized both Frost and Korsak's work.

"That's right. How bout you go in. You are a girl, maybe she will tell you things." Korsak said.

Jane looked to him. "Really? Because I am a girl? You couldn't at least pretend it was my interrogation skills?" Jane jokingly asked.

Frost rapidly thought. "Well, she could have, but your lie detecting skills are so good, you would have been able to tell." Frost said.

"Fine, whatever. I'll go in. But you you think she is hiding something?" Jane asked to ready herself.

"You know, She barely talked, but she seemed upset.. we just don't know why." Korsak said.

"Gee, maybe because her boyfriend died?" Jane sarcastically said walking off to the interrogation room. Once she got there, there was, evidently a woman that was bawling. Jane felt sad for her, but was determined to solve the murder.

Jane went over the basics and when she got no response. The woman, Sara finally stopped crying only when Jane sat there in front of her and pleaded for help with solving Josh's murder. She and Sara spoke back and fourth and eventually Jane was able to paint a small picture in her head, opening up a list of more people that Josh would have interacted with the past week, when he was killed according to Maura's findings.

"Okay, Sarah, so there are four people that her worked with closely at the Circus Academy. Lindy Herero, Abigail Whitman and Jason Sirrka. And His brother works wit him as well?" Jane was ready to conclude. After an hour interrogation, she was positive this girl could not commit a murder.

"Yes, Detective, those are all of the people. Thank you so much for the help!" Sara thanked.

"No thanks necessary, it is my job." Jane said, leaving. She got a text that Maura found something. She told Korsak and Frost then headed down towards the morgue. Jane peered into the window and saw Maura reading a lab result.

"Hey my inamorata, So-" Maura said as Jane stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa whoa whoa, stop right there. Your what?" Jane asked curiously.

"Inamorata. Italian for female lover. I keep telling you, I am going to keep trying with different names until I find the right one. I still don't know what to call you." Maura said looking up.

"How about my name" Jane responded.

"You know what I mean. You call me things like 'babe' 'honey' 'darling' and 'sweetie' I want to find a name that suits you." Maura said seriously.

"You know, you are just way to cute, you need to stop it before I turn into a marshmallow. We are at work, Maur." Jane said.

"Right, work. I am 100% positive that Josh Crammer was strangled by the silks he was found in on Wednesday night. I found DNA on the silks he was found in. Three different females. That is all I can tell you unless you can give me samples to match." Maura stated.

"Okay, well, that rules out his brother, and Jason.." Jane thought aloud. "Thanks Maur. I'll see what cam be done today. We only have like two hours left until we get off work. I gotta got now. Love you." Jane said, then hugging Maura and going up stairs.

"I'll see you later, love you, Jane." Maura got in before Jane was out of earshot. Jane arrived to the bullpen, explained everything and then she got addresses. She and Frost left separately to go find Abigail Whitman and Lindy Herero and question them.

Jane showed up at the address found for Lindy, no one was there but her roommate, who said she was at the Circus Academy training. Jane thanked her and then headed for the Circus Academy. She parked, got out of the car and entered, only to see Frost, already there, with two women. She walked up to the three of them and said, "Lindy and Abigail?"

Frost and both women nodded. "Look, Detectives, we would really like to help you find who did this to Josh, but we have a performance tonight and we have been practicing for it for the past year." Lindy pleaded.

"I never said anything about Josh being hurt. How did you know?" Frost asked suspiciously.

"Oh, they are both coming with us, right now." Jane did not even think twice.

"I really can't go right now, ma'am! Josh is going to still be dead tomorrow!" Lindy yelled.

Jane laughed at the stupidity. "None of us said anything about Josh Crammer being dead but you. That means you know something. And I the longer me and Detective Frost wait, the longer we could be letting a murder be free in the world. Come on. Now." The two women silenced and cooperated until they got to the BPD. There was an hour left until Jane was off, and she could not wait. Only, she was sure she had a lead.

Her and Frost and Korsak worked for the next hour, and then it came down to Lindy. Everyone was trying, and no one could get what she was hiding. Everyone could tell she was hiding something, and they were about to call it quits for the day. Jane watched as Breckner and Korsak questioned her. Her phone buzzed and she opened the text from Maura. **Hey Love. (did you like that one?) It's time to go! I am going to be waiting down here in my office... I hope to see you soon. Less than sign, three -Maura.** Jane felt bad about being late again, but had no choice if she wanted to get things done. She texted back, **Hi Honey- I actually like that one. Can't wait to hear you say it to me. We got a girl here that wont talk. I think I will be a bit late again. I am so sorry but.. it is my job. I love you though, and will come down as soon as possible. 3 Jane.**

Jane got up and entered the room. Jane looked to Lindy and said, "Hey, look. Your best friend, Sara is suffering because she just lost her boyfriend, and you can help us relieve her of that pain if you just work with us."

Lindy paused, and thought. "You would not get it. You wouldn't understand." She said sighing.

"Try me." Jane stated.

"Well, first... Sara is my best friend. She would not do this, I know her enough to know that. I mean, she killed a fly on accident the other day and cried." Lindy said.

"I know someone like that... She get's scared of being in trouble over nothing." Jane said.

"YES. All the time." Lindy said. Jane observed the woman talk about Sara and it reminded her of herself six months back.

"Okay, so Sara. You and her?" Jane proceeded.

"Friends. Good Friends." Lindy said, now paying closer attention to Jane.

"Friends? Okay. How did you feel about Josh and Sara dating?" Jane asked.

"Well, she loved him, and I respect that. We are friends, so I guess have to like him, right?" Lindy said.

Jane was already speculating about what might of happened. She thought she might sway towards her assumptions. "You are right, but sometimes that 'best friend' is a little more special than just a friend, right? I mean I am only speaking from experience here."

"Are you saying that Sara and I have a thing together? NO. " Lindy became worried.

"Okay, listen, Detectives Frost, Breckner and Korsak are going to take over for me now and-" Jane explained.

"Please... you stay? They don't get it." Lindy pleaded to Jane.

_God, I can't be late to Maura again. That is just not fair. But there is this girl.. well woman here that is pleading that I stay. I can't let Maura down again. I promised I would not ever treat her badly. _"Well, Lindy, do you think you could come back tomorrow then? If not, we will find you. It is just convenient." Jane asked.

"Yeah," the woman smiled, "that is fine. Thanks Detective " She said. Jane smiled and left, leaving the rest of the team to finish up for the day.

Jane headed straight down to the morgue, and barged right in to see Maura balled up on the couch reading. "Are you still reading your Potato book, babe?" She said, placing a kiss on Maura's forehead.

"Yes, I am. I am almost done, love." Maura said, sounding upset.

"Look, Maura before you get mad at me, I know that I have been unfair lately, by being late a lot, but I really am making sure I am doing my job." Jane tried.

"Kind of like when you shot my father?" Maura said, uncurling and resting her feet on Jane's lap.

Jane began stroke her feet as she said, "Okay so I deserved that one." Maura sat up and then leaned into Jane who put her arm around her. "I swear that I would do anything for you."

"I know, love, I know. It is just sometimes I miss you... and I would never pull you away from your job. You love it more than you love me. It would be unfair." Maura said half jokingly.

"I do not love my job more than you. Stop it, right there. I just get too caught up sometimes." Jane said, intertwining her fingers with Maura's.

"I am sure you do, Jane I was using a hyperbole. And right now, I really want to get to our home, and be in your arms, just spending time together. Not than we don't do enough of that all day." Maura said, getting up. Jane did as well, putting on her coat, and taking Maura's bag.

"I think that that is a perfect plan, baby." Jane said, then stole another kiss from Maura's lips. The two women walked out, saying goodbye to everyone still there. Meanwhile their fingers had somehow locked together. Somehow fitting together perfectly.

* * *

**Few things, as follows: **

**1/ More or less direct Rizzles? **

**2/ Should there be drama between the two? **

**3/ Were there any terrible grammar mistakes? **

**4/ Please review with the feedback and such **

**-Hannah**


End file.
